Call of Duty: Tropic Strike
Call of Duty: Desert Storm is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, being the fifteenth entry into the main series. It is set in the Cold War. The game is set in the Vietnam War, as well as in the Korean War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Korea: Storm Korean and Chinese defenses at the beaches of Inchon * Korea: Seize the city of Seoul from Korean and Chinese forces. * Korea: Assault Chinese camps, defenses and infantry at Chochiwon * Korea: Defend American lines and positions from Chinese assaults at Chongchon River * Korea: Assault and fight Chinese positions and seize the villages at Chongchon River. * Korea: Defend the villages and hills from Chinese assaults at the Chosin Reservoir * Korea: Defend American lines and fight and destroy Chinese positions at Chipyong Ni. * Korea: Assault and crush Chinese positions and forces at Chipyong Ni. * Vietnam: Defend Khe Sanh from Chinese PLA siege. * Vietnam: Fight patrols in the jungle and strike the camp. * Vietnam: Fight in the jungle against enemy infantry and positions. * Vietnam: Assault enemy camps and convoy, then defend the village. * Vietnam: Keep fighting in the jungle against enemy infantry and destroy pillboxes. * Vietnam: Assault village in the jungle, then destroy supply hold. * Vietnam: Fight enemy infantry and positions in the jungle then defend riverbed. * Vietnam: Fight enemy positions and nests to take out the radio tower and destroy artillery in the mountains, then attack the airfield. * Vietnam: Fight through the jungle and assault the supply camp, then defend line. * Vietnam: Destroy the pillboxes in the jungle, then seize and defend the village. * Vietnam: Fight up the riverbed and destroy the convoy. * Vietnam: Eliminate entrenched tanks and AA guns, then defend line. * Vietnam: Fight through the jungle to destroy the camps, then rescue prisoners and take out headquarters. * Vietnam: Fight through the streets of Hanoi and destroy enemy positions and tanks. * Vietnam: Hold buildings and cover retreat from Hanoi. * Vietnam: Assault enemy positions in Binh Dinh and fight to the Citadel. * Vietnam: Storm the Citadel and eliminate the garrison. Characters United States Marine Corps * Calvin Shirley * Charlie Sims * Thompson * Baker * Mendez * James Johnson * Keith * Marston * Nixon * Everson * Holt * Marshall * Williams * Kirk Republic of Korea Army * Kim Shik Choi * Chung Sun-Il Korean People's Army * Ri Min Sung Vietnam * Thi Minh Diem Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps * Republic of Korea Army Enemy * Viet Minh * Soviet Red Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Korean People's Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs Viet Minh * Tet Offensive * Hanoi Hilton * Plei Mei * Khe Sanh * Saigon * Hue City * Jungles * River Patrol * Tree Lines * Valley Ambush * Ho Chi Minh Trail * Marauder * Rice Paddies * Coast Line * Binh Dinh * Villas * Hills Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike * 8 – Gunship Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A1 * CAR-15 * AKM * AK-74 * M14 * IMI Galil * Simonov SKS * FN Fal * M1 Garand (SP) * Mosin (SP) * M2 Carbine (SP) Submachine Guns * M3 * MAT 49 * Carl Gustaf * AKS-74u * Scorpion * Thompson (SP) * PPSH 41 (SP) * PPS 42 (SP) Light Machine Guns * M60 * RPD * PKM * RPK * HK21 * Stoner 62 * BAR (SP) * DP 28 (SP) * M1941 Johnson (SP) Sniper Rifles * M40 * Dragunov SVD Shotguns * Mossberg 500 * SPAS 12 * Ithaca 37 (SP) Sidearms * M1911 * Makarov * M19 * Tokarev TT (SP) * HP Browning (SP) Machine Guns * M2 Browning * SG 43 Goryunov * M1919 Browning (SP) Launchers * M72 LAW * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger * M97 Thumper * M9 Bazooka (SP) Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Tabun * Flare * Mk 2 (SP) * RGD 33 (SP) Equipment * Satchel Charge * Claymore * Binoculars * M2 Flamethrower (SP) Knives * Knife * Machete Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Masterkey ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M60 Patton ** M67 Zippo ** M4 Sherman (SP) ** M26 Pershing (SP) * Russian – ** T-62 ** T-34 (SP) Air Craft * American – ** F4 Fantom Ground Vehicles * American – ** M35 ** M112 ** GMC CCKW (SP) * Russian – ** ZIL 131 ** BMP-1 Secondary Modes Survival Tropic Strike ''sees the return of survival mode from past games. Survival can be played alone, split screen and online with up to four players. Same as in ''World at War, players work to survive waves of countless enemy troops. Players obtain and upgrade weapons, unlock new areas and obtain power ups to help defend themselves from the increasing and deadlier waves of enemies. There are two modes in survival; default, in which the player, or players, complete a certain set and the game ends, or classic, in which the player, or players, defend themselves from endless waves of enemies until they are finally overrun. As the survival match goes on, the waves of enemies become more numerous and increasingly difficult. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games